Notice Me Senpai! (A Kuroko x Reader Fanfic)
by yellowclips
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, the Phantom sixth man, is used to being invisible but what if he's the one who fails to notice somebody's presence?


Author's note:

Okay, so this is like, my first (x Reader) fanfic so don't be surprised if it doesn't perfectly suit your taste. Anyways, I think Kuroko is adorable so I decided to make my second fanfic about him(btw he is a second year in this one lol)! ^_^

You were at the school gymnasium, watching a practice game as the Seirin basketball team worked their daily dose of hard training from Riko. She blew on the whistle, which signified a break. The members hurriedly went towards the locker room, where their bottled waters were.

It was after a while that Riko saw you.

"Ah, (name)-chan!" she waved, smiling. The two of you were good friends, even though she was already a third year and you were only a freshman. She had said that she found you adorable and had a soft spot for you, though you didn't quite understand why.

"Riko-san!" you greeted, making your way down the benches and into the side of the court while smiling.

"You're here watching practice games as always, huh?" she teased, lightly jabbing your right side with her elbow. "Do you actually like one of the members? Who is it? Who is it?"

You looked at Riko and quickly turned red.

"Uhm... actually.. it's..." you said, pointing to where a certain blue-haired guy and the redhead who always accompanied him was heading towards the locker rooms while following the other guys.

"Ehh? You like Kagami?" she asked. "That scary punk?"

You were shocked and confused at first, then finally you got what she thought. She thought you liked Kagami-senpai.

"That's not it, Riko-san. The one I like is... him." you admitted shyly, pointing to Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man who was barely noticeable.

"Who? I don't really see anyone but.. Oh!" she exclaimed. "Kuroko was there too... Eh! You mean you like Kuroko?!"

You nodded. Riko's expression was of pure shock, then she recovered after a few seconds.

"Who would've thought..." Riko chuckled. "You're an odd one aren't you?"

"Eh? Why is that, Riko-san?" you asked, your head tilting to the side and your (hair color) locks swaying.

"Because the one you like is Kuroko, that's why." she sighed. "Most girls would pick either Izuki or Hyuuga, but don't tell them I said that because they'll start to boast like idiots."

"Why? Kuroko-senpai is really, really cool! I'm pretty surprised he doesn't have fangirls at school yet." you said, your eyes sparkling. "He can do the Ignite Pass, then the Vanishing Drive! Like this! Like this!"

You said, doing a poor imitation of your crush's signature moves. Riko couldn't help but laugh and after a while, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe a cute girl like this actually likes Kuroko." she laughed. "I mean, hardly anyone notices him AT ALL."

"Ah! Riko-san! Are you making fun of my love?" you pointed accusingly, pouting a bit.

"No, no. I wasn't, (name)-chan." she said, waving her hands. "Would you like me to introduce you?"

"Uhm, no it's fine Riko-san. Thank you, but I think I would like to continue working hard until I can talk to him myself!" you said, closing your fist and your eyes filled with determination.

You had actually been *cough*stalking*cough* getting to know Kuroko since he was a freshman and you were in the middle school branch of Seirin, noticing that he was addicted to vanilla shakes at Maji Burger and he went there quite often with Kagami, overheard that he dislikes cola, and that he always read while walking, then you started going to all Seirin basketball club's competitions and practice matches, etc.

You even constantly steal glances at school, in places like the hallway or the cafeteria or the library. Since he was your senpai, you didn't have the privilege of being in the same classroom as him or going in the same school trips.

You overhear this phrase a few times, but this was the first time you had actually thought it:

 _"Notice me senpai!"_ , you spoke in your mind and giggled a bit because you literally found it funny.

You continued to walk in the hallway, laughing by yourself with people giving you weird looks although you fail to notice them.

Suddenly, you bumped into who seemed like Kuroko and he dropped his bag.

Damn.

 _"Oh my gosh! I freaking bumped into Kuroko-senpai and made him drop his belongings! This is why I shouldn't be laughing in hallways! How am I gonna make up for this? *panics*"_ , you internally thought.

"Uhm... I'm really, really sorry, Kuroko-senpai!" you bowed, blushing and cringing at the same time. If he was surprised, he didn't show it.

"It's fine." you heard his voice say. Both of you crouched down to the ground to pick up his things.

"I'll help you pick these..." you trailed off, when you suddenly picked up a picture from his belongings that was placed in between his book.

It was a picture of you.

When you were cosplaying at the cultural festival cafe.

In a maid outfit.

He swiftly(and soundlessly) grabbed the picture before you even knew what was happening, your eyes wide.

"K-Kuroko-senpai...?" you stuttered. His bangs covered his eyes, so you couldn't really see his face. Before you knew it, he was pulling you to an empty classroom. His breathing looked a bit irregular.

"(Name)-chan... I like you." he admitted in his usual deadpan voice. Your eyes widened the size of saucers.

"Eeehhhh?" you said, shocked. He was your senpai! The senpai that you had been stalking! He confessed to you!

 _What? Why? Huh? What is the meaning of life?_

"But senpai, I was supposed to be the one confessing to you!" you said.

"Huh?" he said, a bit dumbfounded. "...I thought you liked Kagami-kun. Haven't you been following him around since we were freshmen?"

You facepalmed.

"Kuroko-senpai, the one I'm always following around and trying to get to notice me is you!" you explained.

"Is that so..." he said. You nodded.

"I like you too, Kuroko-senpai." you said, before awkwardly intertwining your fingers with his.

 _Finally._

It was then that Kagami came in, opening the door with force.

"Kuroko, you dumbass!" he exclaimed.

Apparently, Riko had invited eveyone from the team to eavesdrop on your conversation and Kagami stormed in when he couldn't take it anymore.

Both you and Kuroko smiled a bit.

All's well that ends well.


End file.
